


Drunken Words Are Sober Truths

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, M/M, Spring break fic, and says I love you, edens twilight, neil gets drunk, there's dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	

Nicky Hemmick could proudly (or not) say that he had come back from the edge of extinction.

It all started when he walks into Neil and Andrews dorm. It was spring break and the upperclassmen were scarce. It was only Neil and the cousins. Even Kevin took a trip to go visit Thea (and likely play Exy).

Nicky was ecstatic to have a few days with just family, as much as he loves his teammates. So he marched along, Aaron in tow and tried Neil first. He didn't take much convincing but Andrew didn't want anything to do with his family at the moment.

Andrew crooked his finger dangerously at Neil until Neil came to their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"I don't want to go," Andrew said plainly.

"It's just one night. It's spring break, they're family."

"I don't feel like being around Aaron or his bitchy attitude."

Neil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You would rather stay in and do nothing?" Which really, was what _he_ would rather do instead.

"I did not say we would do nothing." Andrews vague illusions to keeping Neil in bed all night made his hair stand on end. Neil smiled at him but held a hand out until he took it.

"Just tonight. Then I am all yours."

-

They downed their first round of shots as a group and Aaron went to get it refilled. Three rounds later, Neil felt loose enough to let Nicky drag him onto the dance floor.

Eden's Twilight was brimming with college students and if Neil could actually see for all the strobe lights he might find a familiar face. Nevertheless Nicky found a spot with a little breathing room, still in Andrews line of sight from the table and began dancing.

Nicky was an enthusiastic dancer and because of that he drew a lot of attention. Neil didn't pay the glances any mind, used to people staring at him after the truth came out after Baltimore two years ago. Nicky laughed at Neil's fumbling limbs, mostly he just swayed with Nicky and tried to let the music drown him.

The second he closed his eyes, the vodka got the better of him and he stumbled forward hard. Nicky was there, catching him by the arm and another hand on his hip. The way Neil fell made Nicky's hand slip up underneath his shirt, where it now rested against the hot skin over his hipbone.

Neil barely had time to register that Nicky was holding him up before Andrew was with them. He had a short, stubby knife Neil had never seen before tucked against Nicky's side, daring him to move.

"He fell," Nicky protested immediately, still eyeing Neil cautiously.

"Get your hands off of him."

Nicky let his hands slide off and hesitate in the air around him to make sure he didn't fall again. Neil laughed at the situation and then swayed again after Andrew tucked the blade away. Neil clapped Nicky on the shoulder in thanks and Nicky put his hand up to show Andrew he wasn't touching him.

"Geez, he's all yours."

Neil almost snorted. He slid he gaze to Andrew and mouthed _all yours_ at him. Andrew grabbed his hand and yanked him back to the table that Aaron promptly vacated.

"Fucking, Junkie." Andrew said, almost as if he couldn't believe it. Neil giggled and reached for another shot. Andrew watched him down it, some of the golden liquid slipping down his chin.

Andrew swiped his thumb through it and licked. It burned on his tongue, the same way Neil's skin tasted under his mouth.

Neil pressed his face into Andrews shoulder and grinned against the cotton.

"I love you," he said.

Andrew tried not to tense, he really did. Neil had never said those words and Andrew never really wanted to hear them.

"You're drunk," he told him. Neil traced his finger over Andrews knee and glanced up at him to make sure it was okay. The he let his hand rest on Andrews thigh, but didn't wander. He sighed happily.

"Yes," Neil allowed. "And I still love you."

Andrew said nothing, but lifted his arm so that Neil could lean into him. He ignored Nicky's gleeful thumbs up and Aaron's disdainful half of a glance their way. Most of all he ignored the increasingly familiar tightness in his chest.


End file.
